A need exists for methods and machinery useful on a drilling rig that allows drilling through consolidated surfaces that can be accomplished quickly, efficiently, economically and with as little disruption as possible at a field site.
A further need exists for a top drive power swivel assembly that mates to a travelling frame for forming an integrated travelling frame swivel assembly that is more secure, more stable than currently available power swivels that do not mate to the frame.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.